This invention relates to radiography and more particularly to apparatus for handling cut sheets of X-ray film. X-ray film loaders are known in which sheets of X-ray film are automatically moved one at a time from a supply magazine to an exposed station where they are clamped between image intensifier plates. After the film is exposed it is then moved automatically to a receiving magazine. An improved system of this sort is disclosed in a copending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 528,136, filed Nov. 29, 1974 for X-Ray Film Loader by G. Louis Reser.
It is desirable to provide sensing means to determine the presence or absence of film in the supply magazine and/or along the film path between supply and receiver magazine.